Silver Fire
by The Black Swan
Summary: A new student has been reluctantly sent to Skyhigh. A project of a specialized overseas progam, Silver embarks on an adventure with our favorite pyro in an attempt to figure out exactly who she is and where she comes from. WarrenOC. I do not own Sky High
1. Prologue: Program U

She knew she had a purpose, just as she knew that there must be a reason they were sending her to that place. She understood why: they really didn't know what to do with her, and hoped to dump their problem onto the American branch of their horrid little research group. It was certain that she was, in fact, an oddity, and that something might be gained from her "extended learning opportunity," but she just didn't care. Not only did she not care what America could offer her, but she wasn't thrilled with the idea of attending Sky High, the only educational facility for people somewhat like her, just as she wasn't thrilled with her placement into her current program.  
Sky High. The school built specifically to educate and train the worlds Suerheros and their support. Designed around this idea, it was the sole place for the young adolescents who awoke one day to find they could lift cars, talk to animals, fly, become invisible, and control the weather, among other amazing talents. In this place, they could learn all about themselves, about their powers, and how to make the most of them.  
It could have been her haven, her sanctuary, if only she could ever truly fit there.  
She didn't though. Not at all. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't a sidekick. She wasn't even sure who she really was.  
Her real name was unpronouncable by both citizen and the specially gifted alike. Most called her Silver Detzka.  
They called her project A38C6, agent of Program U.  
Program Unidentified. 


	2. Chapter One: No Options

Chapter One: No Options

When Silver stepped out of the jet and onto the floating campus of Sky High, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was mildly impressed. The school seemed normal, almost as if it wasn't flying around the atmosphere, harbouring the world's future heros, and villans alike. The grounds were quiet, as it was before school time, on top of being a Monday.

With a firm grimace on her lips, she picked up her bag and made her way toward the waiting double doors and into her new, but certainly not improved, life. She was tailed by two agents, her guards she liked to call them. After her first few months with Program U, she'd tried to excape, considering she wasn't closely guarded. After nearly killing a man in her attempt, they had in the years since, kept a very close eye on her. Glancing at the representatives, she smiled. They wouldn't be staying. In an effort to reintegrate her into as much normalcy as possible, Program U now relied soley on Sky High to watch her. It wasn't exactly like she would run away now. Silver found very quickly that there was no use in running away to nothing to excape yourself. It never really worked.

"Silver! It's so good to finally meet you," a lovely female voice snapped Silver out of her reverie. A pleasant woman stood at the doors of the school, smiling widely. Silver felt no hesitation to shake her hand, and decided that she imediately liked this woman. She had a nice smile. "I'm Principal Powers. We are so very glad to have you here at Skyhigh."

"Thank you, Principal Powers. I'm pleased to be here as well." Lie. "My program and I believe this to be an excellent opportunity." Another lie. She'd always been extremely good at lying.

Principal Powers smiled and ushered her up the steps. Thogh housing some very reckless students, the school was surprisingly clean and free of damage or debris. It was of a modest decor and appealed to Silver, however much she didn't want to be there.

Oh, it wasn't that Silver didn't want to go to Skyhigh. She was sure that she could very well fall in love with this place. That was the problem. Silver know, right down to the bottom of her existence, however dark it was, that being there would never be possible. She'd learned that throughout her short life. It never worked.

Principal Powers led Silver and her representatives to her office. It looked like a normal high school principal's office, until Silver noticed that all the chairs were bolted to the floor, and the windows were made of re-enforced plate glass. Principal Powers motined her to sit, and her caretakers bid her a polite goodbye with breif nods of their heads. Silver smiled, though in truth, she was not sorry to see them leave. She could honestly say that if she never saw their bald little heads again, she would not miss them.

Brushing her white hair out of her face, she sat before the principal of her new home, tapping her long finger nails together: a nervous habit she'd had for years.

"Now, you may be wondering what is going to happen now that you are here. To be quite honest with you, we are not exactly sure what to do," she said, looking nervous and upset. Silver imagined that she must be having a hardd time dealing with her special case, and it was becoming frustrating for her. Considering Principal Powers seemed to be the type to be organized, every thing in precise order with a detailed plan, this must be the cause of the worried frown painting her lips.

"I'm not certain either. This is a very new experience for me, and I'm unsure how to go about this as well," Silver explained, trying to nonchalantly peer over the desk and at the manila folder Principal Powers was holding in her hands.

"Well, I have examined your file extensively and spoken to the operatives of Program U involved with your developmental progress. They have assured me that your social development has dramatically improved over your work with the program." She flipped another page in the file. "Your test scores are extremely impressive. It also says you are fluent in five languages. Is this true?"

Silver nodded. She'd had no concept of language when the program aquired her. Within 3 months, she had astounded the scientists by rapidly learning to read, write, and speak five languages. "English, French, German, Russian, and Greek." Principal Powers bobbed her head.

"So, Silver, what would you like to do here at Skyigh? We would be happy to register you as a student and involve you in our hero and hero support program. Or, if you prefer, Coach Boomer would certainly appreciate your help with student adgility training," she offered, watching Silver from beneath her eyelashes.

Silver paused to think, True, she was better now at being around people, but it was still difficult at times. She had studies and mildy cooperated with Program U...but still...there were times...

"Silver?" Principal Powers asked, watching the wheels turning inside the young girls head.

"Are you sure it would be wise for me to so closely interact with the students? You've read my file..." she stuttered. Principal Powers dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"The file I've been given has stated that in the past you've had misgrievances with being around others, but it says that you pretty much grow passed that. Is this true?"

"Well, yes, ma'am, but..." Silver stumbled a little over the words.

"What is it, Silver?" Principal Powers asked quietly, afraid of upsetting the girl.

"No one knows what I'm capable of , not even me. Sometimes the beast controls me, and then there's nothing I can do about it until it has satisfied itself. That's why I'm part of Program U. I'm dangerous." Silver didn't know what else to say. She always tried to be as frank and truthful as possible, though sometimes it didn't call for truth. This was not one of those times the slightest bit of untruth when discussing Silver interacting with others could cause the death of some unfortunate bystander.

"We are all dangerous in some way or another. I can assure you, dear, that I have taken full precautions in case something should happen." Silver looked at her doubtfully, and realized that there must be a reason as to why Principal Powers was pressing her to join the students.

"You and I...we really don't have a choice as to whether or not I become a student here, do we?" she asked carefully, watching as the woman's shoulders slumped.

"No, we don't, Silver. It's not that I don't want you here, because with your obvious talents, you could be a great asset to Skyhigh. Your file says you havne't had any trouble in quite awhile, but like I said, we are all dangerous in some way," she explained, closing Silvers file." The problem is that your type of danger is so unpredictable, it makes this situation extremely unstable."

Silver nodded. What Principal Powers was saying wasn't anything she hadn't already heard.

"Then may I ask why we must enroll me into the school? If you don't agree to the arrangement, I don't understand how Program U can possilby force you to accept me into your establishment," she said, becoming more frustrated and confused with each passing moment.

Principal Powers stood with a sigh, moving to the window. It was a pretty Monday morning, and Ron, bus driver for Skyhigh, had begun to drop many of the current students off, who slowly milled their way onto the campus to socialize before classes. She watched them for a moment under Silver's expectant eyes before answering her.

"Unfortunately, Silver, I have no say in the situation. The creator of this school died many years ago, and left all control to his son, Jeremiah Sky," she said, turning away from the window. Silver shivered as the connection was made in her mind. Program U, subsidiary of Sky Corporation was owned and run by the same man in control of Skyhigh: Jeremiah Sky.

"But how can that be? Just because his Father created this place..."

Principal Powers stopped her with a frustrated groan." I know, Silver. God, don't I know it. When Ezra died, that's when everything started changing here. My hands are tied, Silver. I'm so very sorry"  
silver sat for a long moment, seemingly studying her nails, but actually thinking deeply. She wwas very quickly running out of options. She could only control the beast for son long.

"We have no other option." The statement was more for herself, but the older woman nodded as well. "What happens if I...loose control?"

Without answering, Principal Powers opened a desk drawer, In it lay a key pad. After punching in a series of numbers, the lid popped open. Silver half expected her to pull out some sort of weapon. However, it was a syringe, filled with a bright turquoise liquid Silver was severely aquainted with.

"Program U sent this to me...to control your episodes, should they occur." She handed it to Silver, along with several bottles of the tranquilizer. Silver looked it over. She'd never actually held it in her own hands before. Powerful enough to kill three adult African elepants, the labs at Program U had to develop the material, Perinoxidone, specifically for her. Regular tranquilizers simply did not work. "We've also arranged for a few acres of hunting ground for you to. For...exercise and such." Silver nodded. It was good to release the beast at times.

"Shall I enroll you as a student or teachers aide?" Principal Powers' question interrupted her thoughts.

Silver considered that. As a teachers aide, she would be forced to interact with the students, but as a student, she could blend into the background and avoid any type of connection. She decided on student, and Principal Powers quicly registered her. "For living accomadations, you will be living in an apartment of your own, on the ground. The bus will pick you up every morning, promptly at 7:30am. I will take you there after school today. If you'd like, you may explore the campus. I will meet you in the gymnasium after lunch for power placement. Here is a map of the school," she explained, gathering up the files and papers.

"Yes, ma'am." Silver slipped the syringe and bottles of Perinoxidone into her bag, and took the map.

"And good luck, Silver," Principal Powers said as Silver opened the door.

"You too."

She was gone when Principal Powers looked up. 


	3. Chapter Two: First Encounter

Chapter Two: First Encounter

She decided that the library was her best bet for the next few hours. It would be relatively quite, and probably would contain few students. It was fairly easy to find. It didn't help, however, that even in the short ten minute walk that she had been gawked at the entire way there. _Who can blame them? I am a sight to see._ She could only imagine how alien she looked to some of them. Her white hair and dark sapphire blue eyes were an odd occurrence, especially with her fair skin.

Once arriving at the library, she realized how normal everything seemed, and how much she had once desired to be normal. As she slithered through the door and wandered stealthy to the back of the stacks, she felt almost blissful. When she remembered the Perinoxidone in her bag, however, reality flooded back to her.

Out of them all, it was certain that she was indeed, the least normal. She found a dark, uninhabited corner, and pulled it out; glaring at it for a moment, recalling the first time she'd experienced it.

The beast had hit her suddenly. More suddenly than usually. She had been refusing to feed it, and when it grew annoyed with that game, it bypassed her carefully built defenses and overtook her.

She had been studying with her music "teacher." The scientists of Program U constantly tested her amazing ability to memorize everything thrown at her. One minute she had been playing Mozart's 11th sonata after ten minutes of studying it, and the next, ripping the piano apart in a frenzied rage to taste the scientist's blood.

A guard had shot her with a tranquilizer dart full of Perinoxidone. She had paused in midflight, and dropped to the ground like a dead fly, only to awake five hours later with a horrendous headache and a bad attitude.

The class bell pulled her from her memories, and the doors at the front of the library opened quickly. She groaned at the thought of a crowded room full of teenagers, but grudgingly tucked the Perinoxidone into her jacket pocket and slid further into the back of the library.

It was dark back there as she wandered between the stacks. Silver's eyes adjusted instantaneously and she made her way through them with stealth and ease. She paused just inside a door, thankful no one had really noticed her yet. It was empty, except for a few pieces of ratty furniture and a small lamp. She figured that no one would care to bother her here. It was far from the sunny lobby, and obviously hadn't been used in awhile. Her sensitive nose picked up a human, musky scent, like burning woodchips. It was pleasant. Glancing over her shoulder, she made sure no one was following her and quietly shut the door.

Browsing the shelves in the room, she found a rather interesting looking book tucked on the bottom shelf, beneath several novels about Captain Forecast, a second-rate controller of the weather, and old newspapers. It was bound in leather, sweet, crisp smelling leather, encrypted with gold filigree.

_Paranormal Oddities: The History of Superheroes and Their Leader Ezra Sky_

Silver's brow furrowed as her intelligent brain began to rapidly spin with this new information, just from the title of the book. Ezra Sky, the founder of Skyhigh. She flipped open the cover of the book, and searched for a copyright date.

_2__nd__ Edition: 1872_

A second edition. Published in 1872. No, that couldn't be right. Silver kneeled to the floor lightening fast. She wasn't sure of Ezra's age at death, but the mortality rate of men in the United States averaged approximately 77 years of age. She flipped further into the book, focusing on a picture. It was a copper sketch, popular of the time. The man in the picture was the exact same face she had seen in a portrait hanging in the fashionable lobby of Program U. The same face…1872…Ezra Sky…recently deceased…

The door suddenly flew open. She jumped to her feet, planted in a defensive stance, prepared for an attack.

It was a boy. Just a boy, though seemingly menacing, only a teenager. By the looks of it, he seemed the type to also be seeking a quiet, undisturbed place. He smelled of the burnt woodchips, and Silver realized he must inhabit this room frequently.

He looked at her expectantly, as if she were to say or do something. She simply stared at him, unsure of what she should say. Should she apologize? No, she decided. He was a student, and it was clear that this room was not a classroom, nor his private sanctuary. Any one could have dwelled in it should it please them.

He turned from her, and sat in the creaky arm chair adjacent her. Pulling a book from his bag, he ignored her effectively. She studied him a moment, then returned to her place on the floor, still positioning herself for sudden flight if the situation should call for it.

He was quite attractive. Due to her "condition," the scientists limited Silver's interaction with other males at Program U, so she never really had any contact with the opposite sex. Somehow though, instinctively, she knew that this specimen would indeed be considered eye-catching. She wondered if his hair was a soft as it looked. Longer than most she'd seen on men, his hair fell to his shoulders in a dark curtain. His dusky brown eyes had a smoldering look to them that made her stomach tighten in an unfamiliar way.

Silver pulled her eyes away from him and concentrated on the book before her. She had a mystery to figure out.

Warren watched the new girl out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed her earlier in the day, but she looked as if she didn't want to be noticed. He was generally uninterested in her activities, unlike Ethan and Layla had been when they first saw her.

"Who do you thing she is?" Layla had whispered excitedly when she had walked by the group. "She's very pretty."

"Yes, she is," Ethan agreed with a starry look in his eyes. Warren had shrugged and returned to his novel. However much he had friends in Layla and Will, he was still warming up, no pun intended, to Ethan, Zach, and Magenta. Zach was annoying. Ethan, still slightly intimidated by him, and Magenta…well, Magenta was just herself.

Warren would never admit it to Layla, but he had thoughts she was very beautiful. Fair all over, tall, and lean. How stunned was he to find when he made his way into his private reading room to find her there, clutching a large text at her side, and an ominous look on her face. There seemed to be no fear in her. She simply looked at him with those cool and level sapphire eyes. They regarded each other for a moment, and Warren was unsure how he should react. Choosing the conciliatory option, he sat in his favorite chair, and gently opened his novel.

He knew she stared at him for a moment, and then seated herself on the floor, where he assumed she had previously been before he'd opened the door.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a half hour or more, when the stillness was broken by her shuffling. She stood gracefully and soundlessly exited.

Warren shut the book as soon as the door clicked shut. He sat there for a few moments, suddenly realizing how lonely it was in the dark little room.


End file.
